bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Events (BATTD)
There are events that appear in Bloons Adventure Time TD. They may be regularly appearing or they may be long-term events. They all last for different time. Daily Deals Every 24 hours, three items between Uncommon and Epic are presented available to purchase for an inflated price. The shop refreshes every 00:00 UTC. Only one of each type of item may be bought on each Daily Deals special. Note that the items on sale will vary depending on account, even for different accounts with Daily Deals within the same 24-hour period. The Daily Deals shop is located near the Tree Hut, run by a duck-like character named "Choose Goose". Tap on the Daily Deals shop and press "View Deals" to see what items are on sale. Prices: *Uncommon - 65 gems *Rare - 90 gems *Super Rare - 125 gems *Epic - 300 gems Duration: 24 hours, every day. More BATTD deals.png|Some deals on some day Bought stuff.png|Already purchased one item during one of the days Super Rare Wish Orbs Sales Occasionally, Super Rare Wish Orbs will be available for purchase for $TBA USD. They will grant 5 Super Rare Wish Orbs per pack. Duration: TBA days. Epic Wish Orbs Sales Occasionally, Epic Wish Orbs will be available for purchase for $24.99 USD. They will grant 5 special Epic Wish Orbs per pack. These special Epic Wish Orbs will guarantee Epic Loot. Duration: TBA days. Character Adventurer Packs Occasionally, characters will have a special bundle that includes an ally, trinket, weapon, gems, and Character Essence. They cost $4.99 USD each. During the Holly Jolly Secrets event, all the packs were available and each one were on sale for $2.99 at one point or another. Icekingpack1.png|Ice King Adventurer Pack (costs in NZD) Icekingpack2.png|Ice King Adventurer Pack back contents Flamepack1.png|Flame Princess Adventure Pack (costs in NZD) Flamepack2.png|Flame Princess Adventurer Pack back contents Other Bundles These bundles are separate from adventurer packs and character packs. Premium Character Sales Occasionally, Dungeon Finn, Tuxedo Jake, or Hunter Marceline are on sale for $5.99 USD. Very rarely, Character Bundle 1 will be on sale for $17.99 USD. Duration: TBA days. Hall-Ooo-Ween Hall-Ooo-Ween is a long-term event that happens during the Halloween season. During the event, players may play a map at random that guaranteed contains Ghost Bloons. Winning maps earns Zeezy Thingz that grant Halloween-themed prizes, as well as some currencies on some prize tiers. In addition, the entirety of Ooo turns Halloween-themed. The amount of Zeezy Thingz rewarded increases on harder difficulties, which contain more rounds and extra bloon modifiers at random, regardless of what the original map has. Completeing Normal, Hard, Extreme, or Impoppable will reward 1, 2, 3, or 4 Zeezy Thingz respectively. Prizes are won in order from the smallest requirement to the largest. The grand prize will be won after reaching the max amount of Zeezy Thingz. After winning the grand prize, which varies each year (presumably), players can continue playing random maps for bonus Shards (approximately double the amount than normal). 2018: *Duration: TBAth October 8:00 UTC to 5th October 2018 8:00 UTC. *Prizes: **1 Mushroom Blast -- 1 Zeezy Thingz **Grave Ring -- 3 Zeezy Thingz **500 Coins -- 5 Zeezy Thingz **Soul Redeemer Sword -- 16 Zeezy Thingz **100 Gems -- 20 Zeezy Thingz **Soul Stone -- 25 Zeezy Thingz **GRAND PRIZE: Clarence -- 35 Zeezy Thingz Complete ghost level.png|Completing a Hall-Ooo-Ween Event challenge Ghost chest reward.png|Halloween chest on the Hall-Ooo-Ween Event challenges Holly Jolly Secrets thumb|Description of event Holly Jolly Secrets is a long-term event that happens during the Christmas season. It is based on the two-part Adventure Time episode of the same name. During the event, players play a variety of different maps at random that contain a predefined set of additional assaults (Extra Regrows, Extra Camo, Extra Fortified, Shielded, Faster Regeneration, Faster Bloons, Ghost Bloons, Zombie Bloons, and others) on harder difficulties. Tapes are also earned in the event maps. More tapes are earned on harder difficulties, 10 on Normal, 15 on Hard, 20 on Extreme, and 25 on Impoppable. There are two challenges on this event: one challenge is to protect the Holiday Presents to gain bonus rewards, besides normal rewards from beating a certain map of a certain difficulty; the other challenge is to earn as many Tapes as possible to claim special prizes including a Grand Prize of Holiday BMO. One square of BMO's display screen costs 20 Tapes; one square will appear on the screen at random and grants a specific prize depending on the picked square. After successfully completing one map, the player will earn Tapes and the usual map rewards, plus a special present full of special rewards if the present on the map has been protected from any bloons throughout the game. A new map can be played after 4 hours after the completion of a map; this can be sped up with Gems. The amount of Gems needed is (Total seconds left)/288 rounded down. Meaning 4 minutes and 47 seconds will require no gems to speed up. The rewards for protecting the presents differs depending on the difficulty the player played. Gems and Wish Orb 1 are more common than a number of random Character Level Up Item and Wish Orb 2. Rewards for the BMO screen-filling challenge are as follows: (assume "A-F" refers to column 1-6 from right to left and "1-4" refers to row 1-4 from bottom to top, like a checkerboard/chessboard) *'All Squares' - 1 Holiday BMO In addition to all this, there are three items that are only available during this event, available only via Wish Orbs: Elf Monkey (Uncommon Ally), Jingle Bomb (Rare Weapon), Holly Jolly Scarf (Super Rare Trinket). Duration: *2018 – 13th December 2018 to TBA (New Zealand Time) Holly Jolly Secrets Game Changes Christmas BATTD startup.png|Christmas startup Holly Jolly Secrets Event Gallery Promo HJS.png|Promotion image Map goto HJS.png|Menu before playing map from Holly Jolly Secrets event Giftinfo1.png|Holiday Present info (part 1) Giftinfo2.png|Holiday Present info (part 2) Gift placement.png|Holiday Present placed on a map. Always placed somewhere close to the exit. Gift Opens.png|Winning the last round, thus securing the Holiday Present. Gift 50 Gems.png|50 Gems Holiday Present reward Gift Super Rare.png|Super Rare Orb Holiday Present reward Gift Books.png|Journals Present reward Gift Sushi.png|Sushi Present reward Gift Dynamite.png|Dynamite Present reward Set of Idols Gift.png|Rewarded a set of Idols, total of 11 Idols. Completed one chest example rewards. Speed up Event.png|Speed up notice Uncommon Wish Orb Gain HJS.png|Uncommon Wish Orb gaining from event squares Reward 50 diamond HJS.png|Gaining 50 diamonds from event squares Rare Wish HJS.png|Gaining Rare Wish Orb from event squares IMG_2650.png|Completed Holly Jolly Secrets Picture IMG 2647.png|Holiday BMO unlocked Whatnext Christmas Adventure Time.png|Notice after completing the entire Holly Jolly Secrets Picture Holly Jolly Scarf.png|The exclusive Holly Jolly Scarf, only available in Wish Orbs during the event Jingle Bomb.png|The exclusive Jingle Bomb, only available in Wish Orbs during the event